


Perspective

by mithborien



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-13
Updated: 2005-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Farscape Friday @ LJ</p>
    </blockquote>





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Farscape Friday @ LJ

There is a strange creature with tentacles that keeps making a clicking noise to his right.

To his left an alien woman with multi coloured eyes shouts out something alluring but he doesn’t recognise the word she keep emphasising. He moves on.

Straight ahead is a stall laid out with mismatched weapon parts that John thinks are illegal but the black clad alien selling them seems unconcerned. Or at least John assumes he is from the tone of his elegant whispers.

Then of course is the cat like beast around the corner that John swore was the big spiky dude’s pet but when the creature uncurls and orders the spiky dude to go fetch something he realises he is once again mistaken.

And as nice as the string of phrases that a squat blue creature is uttering sounds, from the way that his companion is reacting they can’t be anything short of a promise of death.

John sighs.

Translator microbes will decode billions upon billions of languages for him but he realises in a surge of homesickness that they can never make him understand.


End file.
